The Battlefield
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: Summary: Love is always a battle whether it's with yourself, your friends, an opponent, or the person you love. -The rest of the summary inside


Summary: Love is always a battle whether it's with yourself, your friends, an opponent, or the person you love. Here is where we watch people of different thoughts, occupations, and backgrounds mesh and try to survive the battles of love. Will they get out in one peace or become tattered and broken? A Pop Princess who can't find her frog, but will search for him in every man she can find. Next a strong female lead in the movies doesn't want another dead beat pervert jerk and wants a man who can handle her strenght. Finally a woman who isn't looking for love, a designer, and could do well with out love bouncing back and forth into her life. Yet, life is rarely that simple and as they struggle there are people whom they have touched that struggle as well. A story of the versions of relationships and the love that we always try to find.

A/N: Sorry, yes another story sorry, but I like this story so far.

Disclaimer: :Twiddles thumbs in the interrogation room: No, I do not own Inuyasha, however I do own a the plot and my OC characters.

--

Kagura didn't know why she was there in the first place wrapping her arms around the shaking form of the one and only pop star Higurashi Kagome. She had things to do like run her business and comforting the one and only pop start princess wasn't helping, but the girl had just been handed her heart back, broken on a silver platter, by the one and only actor heartthrob Inuyasha, he like Madonna he had no last name that was really known of. Now, if Kagura and Miss Higurashi had been anywhere near friends she would know why the princess had called her babbling and asking for company because she couldn't handle being alone right then, but they weren't. Kagura was just making a dress for the pop star.

So why was she here? Maybe it was because she needed Kagome to wear her newest design or she was actually turning into a decent person despite the fact who her father is. Kagura didn't know. Yet, she continued to rub the girl's back to try and console her.

"I can't believe he broke up with me!" Kagome wailed shaking as she did, "and after he said we weren't working he wanted to know if we were okay! 'Cause you know we were friends before, but what the hell?" Kagura blinked because that part was a little sketchy to her too. Plus, Inuyasha was even rumored to have a back up in the way of a certain bluesy singer who was Kagome's cousin, Higurashi Kikyo.

"Screw him! Just say fuck it, pick up your best friend, and have a screw men party! Hell, I'll even join you if necessary, as the designated driver of course," Kagura suggested patting the girl on her shoulder.

"I can't remember we're famous! And all they will be asking about is the break up! Why did she have to be so much prettier than me?" Kagura rolled her eyes as they were now getting into the self-worth section of the crying bit. It would probably last hours in which she would question her worth and such even though she had been on more hot countdowns than Kagura had fingers, and was one of the most popular pop princesses, ever.

"She's not really that much prettier than you! Plus you have the bigger career. I bet Inuyasha was just jealous that you were taking the spotlight from him. He may act like a brooding I don't want the camera in my face, but he does want that camera." Kagura gave another wince she couldn't believe she just spouted out that crap.

"Really?" Kagome peaked up at the woman eyes glistening with the tears still trapped in her eyes. Unable to spout out any more Kagura just nodded hoping that Kagome would buy it.

The truth of the matter was that Inuyasha and Kagome were a doomed relationship from the beginning in the public's eyes. They had more highs and lows than the renowned player, Watanabe Miroku, and his amazingly athletic action/adventure girlfriend, and best friend of Kagome, Tanaka Sango, ever did. Actually now if Kagura was correct Miroku and Sango were also watched by the media because the said lecher had a rumored affair with someone of some profession.

All in all Kagura mused love was horribly, horribly complicated and not worth it.

--

Takahashi Sesshoumaru sat back in his office chair reading over proposals and such, and ignoring the giggling of the females as they passed by his office intentionally. It was part of his daily routine and he noted looking at his watch, his younger half brother should be storming in fairly soon to accuse him of some wrong doing. Ever since their father passed and the entire company went to his more responsible son who wasn't trying to pursue a flimsy career in acting, Inuyasha had felt the need to harass Sesshoumaru over every little detail. Well Inuyasha would arrive in his off in...

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1 _"Sesshoumaru you bastard!" He was right on time, probably the only thing he did right. Bored amber eyes glanced up slowly at the ragged looking young man. Inuyasha's fashion sense dearly needed to be reworked. It seemed all the boy wore were holey jeans and a red t-shirt with a sword scrawled over the breast. _Or maybe he just wore it to annoy me,_ Sesshoumaru mused. "Where's my allowance?"

"Where it always is Inuyasha, remember? I always wire it to your savings account. Do we always have to go over something like this? It hasn't changed in the five years since father passed," Sesshoumaru sighed. Inuyasha must be wired wrong in the head, most likely due to improper breeding on his mother's half, because he was strictly a moron.

"No it's not! It's fucking empty! The whole damn account!" Inuyasha threw his hands up angry. Sesshoumaru raised his brow slightly.

"Aha, and does your newest ex have a way to get your money?" he asked contemplating if the girl he remembered had the guts to do such a thing.

"Yeah, but Kagome would never do that! She's too nice," Inuyasha tried to reason. Sesshoumaru gave a slow nod, yes his brother was a complete and utter idiot.

"A woman scorned can and will do almost anything, but since you're so adamant that Kagome is too pure to do that does she have any friends who have the gall to do that?"

"Uh, well Sango but she's too busy making Watanabe pay dearly for cheating on her, other than that she doesn't have too many conniving friends."

"Really, because I heard she was becoming really good friends with that one man eater Miyazaki Kagura. It's all over the news and such. After you broke the little girl's heart she ran off to hang out with a girl who could tear you apart," a new female's voice echoed in the office. Suzuki Aimi, one of the few other dog demons left, was standing in the door way. She was an opportunist and a pure blooded noble of the dog demon clans, which meant she was perfect for Sesshoumaru at the moment. They didn't love each other, but they both needed the other to have powerful heirs. It was only a plus to Sesshoumaru that the woman was fairly attractive and it wouldn't be too much of a strain to bed her.

"She's with that Miyazaki bitch?" Inuyasha seemed appalled to the thought.

"Oh, yes they're the new girls to watch Kagome, Kagura, and Sango all man haters. Well, at least Sango and Kagome have proclaimed that they are off men for at least a year, Kagura never gives big statements like that," Aimi shrugged. She strolled up to Sesshoumaru's desk and sat down, the action irritated him but he didn't mention it as then Aimi would make sure she sat on his desk every time she went to see him. "Anyway, that wasn't what I was going to tell you I got a hold of one of the lackeys at that designer place Moonlight and we got an appointment!" she clapped her hands together as if it were a great accomplishment.

"You are aware that designer is Miyazaki Kagura, correct?" Sesshoumaru wondered if he was marrying a moron now.

"Yes, I know that! What am I Inuyasha? But, Miyazaki has the most gorgeous designs and if we give her a little extra she'll make a cute little outfit for you know, Rin," Aimi spat out the human girl's name as if it were a curse. Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to mention that that was his adopted daughter and Aimi should watch it, however, instead he began the planning of his divorce and custody hearing once they had their children, mentally.

"I'm sure Rin will love the fact that she'll wear a designer made," he spoke in monotone. Rin would actually most likely die to know that she'd have a custom made Miyazaki Kagura design for her and only her. The girl, who was only eight, seemed to adore fashion in every way shape and form.

"I'm glad, now Inuyasha are you going to confront your little princess?" Aimi pouted her lips and but not before giving a reproachful glare.

"Yeah," Inuyasha growled.

--

She was the Princess of Pop and a survivor of a brutal break-up, according the magazines. She also had a band of the toughest girls in all showbiz on her side, so why didn't she feel happy? Maybe it was because she had stuffed herself with ice cream and booze that night earlier, and now she had to stand in one place while Kagura made her dress for her newest tour.

"You and Sango have a rough night?" The designer asked a pin stuck between her lips.

"Ugh, yeah Eri and Yuka came to help us out, but they brought movies, sappy movies, in which we could throw popcorn and boo at. Anyway Eri thought it would be a good idea to put in a movie that had both of our exes in so we could throw pop corn at, but instead I couldn't stop crying. So then plan B came along and we sat around drinking wine and eating chocolate ice cream while bitching about the men in our lives," Kagome explained.

"Ah, well I have some news. After you I have to work a wedding," Kagura growled.

"Really whose?"

"Takashi and Suzuki, you know the big one that everyone is going on about? It'll be a big boost to my sales and such at least that is what everyone told me especially when one of my assistants told me they booked them with out my consent," she sighed before stepping back and looking at her work. It was a blue green dress that had a corset like top that led to a frilly skirt which ended a inch below Kagome's knees. The top was designed to push Kagome's breast up just enough to create the desired amount of cleavage. "Okay, turn around slowly and do you still want it like that?" Kagura asked. When she had shown Kagome her sketches the younger woman gushed over the fact that they were exactly what she wanted a little bit a sexy with her innocent self mixed in. Of course Kagura had been begged to add extra bows onto the ensemble to make it just a little more cute.

"Oh! I love it! It's perfect! So you'll send it off to get adjusted and then I can have it right?" Kagome beamed running her hands over the material.

"Of course now you'll have to get out of it and out of here before your ex's brother shows up. I'm sure you don't want to run into them," Kagura motioned towards the dressing room.

"Right, thanks again Kagura for doing this for me!" Kagome grinned and ran off to the room. It seemed the second she did a stoic man walked in with a short girl who seemed to be eight clutching onto his hand. Not far away was a second female this one the age of the male and who looked highly stuck up. A grimace crossed her face when she realized who the people were: Takashi Sesshoumaru, his daughter Rin, and Suzuki Aimi.

"Ah, aren't you a little early?" Kagura glanced at her watch then at the dressing room. It seemed what she had offended Aimi because her face turned from a smile to a glower. Kagura raised an eyebrow there was no way she was going to apologies to the woman when she did nothing wrong. They were early and that was that.

"I prefer to be early as these things usually take a while," Sesshoumaru spoke excusing himself almost. It was more of this is what happened take it or leave it. Kagura decided for once she'd take it.

"Okay fine so we have three people, but my assistant told me that you only want me designing one," She held up one finger in case they were idiots along with being stuck up grouches. This news caused a change in Sesshoumaru's posture. He glanced at his fiancé before looking down at the girl who clutched onto him.

"Only one design, hm? Well, here's your model," he once again spoke before pushing Rin forward. The younger girl flushed deep red and gave a tiny wave. In that second Kagura decided she liked the little girl. She seemed sweet, innocent, and seemed to have a likely hood of not complaining about every single thing. Out of the corner of her ruby eyes Kagura would say that Aimi had a little angry look on her face. Oh, well not her problem as she was doing what the man with the money wanted and Sesshoumaru had the money. Holding out her hand to the dark haired girl Kagura tried on a charming smile.

"Ready to tell me your ideas for what you want to wear?" she asked.

"Rin wants to look like a fairy princess! Um, Rin wants flowers with her dress too!" she grinned in the wind demon's direction. _Third person that's kind of cute_ Kagura glanced up at Sesshoumaru to see if it were normal or something he'd rather not she do. His face was impassive, which seemed to be a regular expression. Aimi's however showed her dislike to the fact the girl spoke as she did and probably that the girl got the one dress Kagura was ever going to make for the wedding.

"You want to be a fairy princess? Wow, how about just a princess, does that work. Also what type of flowers do you want on the design?" Kagura asked the design would have to incorporate what the little girl wanted, the theme of the wedding, and make it comfortable so that she wouldn't want to take it off by the middle of the wedding. "Also, what place are you taking in the wedding?"

"Rin is going to be the flower girl because there is no one else but her who is young!" Kagura nodded and added the flower girl like looks to the dress along with the rest of the needs.

"Good deal!" Kagura nodded, "Anyway I need to measure you for your dress so when my other client comes out will you go in a put on," she paused again and walked over to one of her supplies drawer, "this leotard, okay?" It was simple black leotard no extra frills. It had been left over when she first began her work as a designer and would use her younger sister Kanna as a guinea pig. Rin nodded and grinned.

It was then that Kagome decided to pop out she looked like she had been waiting until she could control her emotions before she walked out. Her blue eyes were deliberately cast away from Sesshoumaru and his fiancé and her face was angled downwards.

"Uh, Yura took the dress she said that she'd get it all done and ready before you know my show," she mumbled before looking at Kagura with a simple words of Help me etched into the irises.

"Okay I'll make sure she doesn't forget and we'll personally send it to you," Kagura nodded. Kagome mouthed a thank you before shooting off to go bawl her eyes out in the comfort of her apartment.

"Now where were we?" Kagura asked.

--

Watanabe Miroku was hurting physically and emotionally. Physically because when Sango had thought he cheated on her she had smacked him good and he had just gone through hell with his personal trainer. But he also hurt emotionally because the whole infidelity rumor was just that a rumor. Though it seemed Sango believed in it so much that there was no way he could be innocent. He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Tears threatened but never came. He had a lecher a front he put on so that people wouldn't know the real him. And there was the darker Miroku, and maybe he should allow his darker self out, the one the feared the disease would come back and take him away like it did to his father. It was supposed to be gone and he hoped it stayed gone and far away from him.

He stood and walked over to the large bay windows that showed the city in all its glory. Sparkling and shimmering it was welcoming and it called to him, begging him to go out and party to throw caution to the wind act like himself and not calculating what would make him the pervert he seemed to be. Yet, he didn't want to go out and be drunk, not right then. So, instead he retreated to his bedroom where he just contemplated things.

His relationship with Sango was on the forefront of his mind. Did he want to go back to her and be with her? Sure he was the one who made her think he was just some horny bastard, but that wasn't him it had never really been him.

"I suppose it's too late now," he sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, "We won't make it anyways not with this hanging over our heads."

--

Kikyo stood wondering how exactly she should talk to Kagome about the rumors that she and Inuyasha were together. The simple fact was that they weren't together. Sure Inuyasha had a crush on her and she had feelings for him, but she couldn't act on them not while Kagome was still hurting. So here she was sitting in the lobby of Kagome's apartment waiting for her cousin to come home. Actually while she had a crush on Kagome's ex, there was one man who intrigued her indefinitely. His name was Suikotsu, he was not famous nor did he have a ton of money. But Kikyo had met him when she had visited a sick child. He had been the doctor and had greeted her politely in the way she knew it was just the way he was.

So even with the crush Kikyo didn't know if she could date Inuyasha while she had suddenly become attracted to a doctor. It was so unnerving and complicated.

"Kikyo?" Kagome's wavering voice shook Kikyo from her musings and the old girl gave a sad smile.

"I just need to talk, so can you spare a moment?" she stood and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"It's really late, but yeah we'll talk. Have you had dinner yet?" Kagome asked and Kikyo couldn't help but smile softly at her cousin. She was even caring when the woman suspected of stealing her boyfriend was concerned.

"No, do you want to go out and eat my treat?" she offered.

"Uh, sure let me get dressed first. I'm suppose to go to this club tonight with Sango and Kagura," Kagome said and bounded after the elevator. It took about twenty minutes before Kagome was out in a saucy little green dress. "Ready?" Kikyo looked down at her black slacks and white top a little under dressed looking, but she could pull it off.

"Yeah, let's go," she nodded.

--

A/N: I'll explain a few things. This story is most likely to be riddled with random crack pairing, semi-cannon pairings, and such through out it. Why? This story is about relationships and almost every single kind. The rebound relationship, the one-night stand, the relationship that should work but isn't, and of course the favorite the meant to be relationship that takes a bit of struggle to get to.

Now, the real main character is Kagura as she is my favorite character Kagome is second to that and then Sango (It's the order of how much I like the girls) Kikyo is part of it, but I'm thinking about tying her relationships up semi quickly.

Also the only pairing that is set in stone and will be okay by the end of this crazy story is SesshoumaruxKagura and a little SuikotsuxKikyo now the other pairings you can look for will consist of few xKagome pairings and (but not as many) xSango pairings.

Another thing I see Miroku as a guy who is slightly perverted but mostly acts perverted so that people won't see the real him the one that's scared that he won't survive and so I wanted to put that in there. The disease Miroku had you'll have to wait for a little while before I actually say what it is.

Finally on the OC, Suzuki Aimi, she's not suppose to be well liked, but if you do more power to you. She's there to make an opponent for Kagura when the said wind mistress begins to fall for Sesshoumaru and when he feels the same. Also as an OC I have complete and total control over her personality, something I need with her position. She's conniving, determined, and a ladder climber, but she so determined because she wants her pups to be strong and she needs a strong husband to make sure of that. Personally I think she'd work well with Naraku if he was a team player, but he isn't so she really doesn't have any allies.

Enjoy!


End file.
